That Was Wierd
by Too Much Talker
Summary: '"You?" I repeated.' Uncommon couple-y fic. R/R!


Disclaimer: I hate me not owning them so I prefer not bringing the subject up.  
  
*silence*  
  
I can't hear anything, so thank you. =)  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I still couldn't believe what had happened. He broke up with me and left ME then came back to ME and started cheating on me. Why ME?  
  
I'm me. Floopy, extremely wierd me. But no one really cares. My best five friends love me for who I am and I really like that. I've never had great friends like these before.  
  
So yeah, like I said, I'm me. But still no one knows what I'm like inside. Y'know, most people think that I'm marvellous that I lived on the streets yet I have such a positive outlook on life.   
  
But honestly, I have my mourns. And those 'most people' have obviously not listened to my songs before. Most of them are meaning-less wierd-somethings...  
  
At night, before I go to bed, I'm always praying that my real mum'd come back. That I wouldn't be the ticket to killing my friends...[A/N: The dentist thingy].   
  
I sighed and grabbed a bottle of iced water from the fridge. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
The doorbell rang and I repeated what I did a few seconds ago. 'Could it?' I asked myself, wondering if it was him on the other side of that door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I half-smiled. It wasn't him. And it was someone she liked much much more.   
  
"Hey." I replied before open the door to its full-length to let him in.  
  
He seemed to notice my red eyes (who couldn't?) and wet cheeks and at once his face was written all over with concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Pheebs?" He walked quickly over to her.  
  
"He..." I hesitated. Saying it again would just make me cry some more, wouldn't it?  
  
"He what?" His eyes...oh, wow, his eyes. So brown, so deep, so wonderful. Just looking into them, I knew I couldn't lie.  
  
"Kissed Amanda," I said and I broke into sobs. I hoped he comprehended well enough.  
  
"Oh my God, Phoebe..." Oh, good, he isn't as dumb as I thought he was. He snaked his arms around me and pulled me towards him.  
  
I was surprised at how strong he was. Cause, well, he's a science nerd and it never seemed as if he spent much time in the gym, ya know? [A/N: Guess who it is...=D]  
  
"You shouldn't care so much about tha-that bus number three."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Bus number three?" I repeated.  
  
A reddish tinge made its way to his cheeks. "Uh, sorry, Emma-thing."  
  
I nodded. "So, mind telling me what it is?"  
  
"The third bus. Bus-third. The rest should be self-explanatory." He gave a small grin.  
  
I laughed a bit before sobering again. "I should care."  
  
"Why?" A questioning glance was sent.  
  
"You know what he said?" He nodded waiting for me to go on. "He told me I'm an idiot and that I will never get a steady life."  
  
"He did WHAT?"  
  
"He told me I'm an idiot, I'll never get a steady life and that no one really likes me." I added an additional piece of information.  
  
"You are NOT an idiot, you HAVE a steady lif-"   
  
I snorted.   
  
"Okay, tell me, how long have you been in our 'gang'?"  
  
I nodded, satisfied with the explanation.  
  
"And er-erm, besides, you do have some one who likes you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you, Monica, Rachel, Joey and Chandler."  
  
He shook his head. His cheeks grew red. "Someone who really LIKES, Pheebs..."  
  
I stared at him. "Joey?"  
  
He shook his head furiously and gazed into my eyes. Oh my God...  
  
"You?"  
  
He blushed a deep crimson and backed off. "You know, uh, forget it..."  
  
"You?" I repeated. 'Him?' Ross Geller...  
  
Suddenly he brushed his lips against mine. His face grew 'tomato' and he exited the room quickly.  
  
I stared at the door, dazed.  
  
He likes me.  
  
I like him.  
  
And I still hadn't found out what he had come over for in the first place.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Yeah. A Ross - Phoebe stand-alone. I've been looking round ff.net lately and honestly there are NO Ross and Phoebe fics!! *sigh* And the best one here's Past & Present...=_( And they aren't even the main couple!!  
  
I'm done with this so do NOT come running to me for a continuation. =P 


End file.
